UFO Unidentified Furniture Object
by Midnight Candle
Summary: An old suitcase arrives at the Institute's doorstep. But how will our charactors act? Will this mysterious object send them all in a tizzy? Well, Yes! It will. And it'll be fun. Read and review my dears!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, everyone. This isn't my first fan fiction, but it's my first planned fan fiction, so bear with me here. I wanted to start small. This'll only be a few chapters long, three if I stick to plan. Hope you enjoy UFO!**

Three things you must know for this Fan fiction:

place after CoFA

is fine

and Magnus went back to their world tour of sparkles and bad fashion.

**Third-person POV, but centered around Clary **

The sky was perhaps the same color as the stone flooring in Jace's bedroom. Gray, almost black, but gray enough that you could see differences in intonations.

The small chunks of rain fell by the force of gravity, bringing down everyone's mood. Clary remembered her fifth grade teacher saying that clouds and rain put pressure on people's skulls, thus pinching their brains. This pinching some-how caused the innocent youth to react to situations weirdly, and drastically. She had always thought that was beyond bogus.

"How much longer?" Clary turned from the window to look at Jace, who was reading a book about the creation of demons in his usual armchair. Jace gave Clary a cursory glance, and then doubled it to his watch.

"About 30 minutes… Why do you keep asking?"

"I'm going to go get Simon, he'll want to come to Tokkie's with us. Izzy will be there… they have blood on the menu." That was explanation enough.

Jace shifted his glace to Clary fully now, "why can't you just call him?"

"I'm bored… and I need to get out today, even if there is atrocious downpour outside…" Clary didn't end the sentence, just left it as is. Expecting understanding from Jace.

"Mmm…Kay… I'll walk you to the elevator then"

Clary walked up to huge stone arch that held the doors leaving the Institute. Her shoes made a soft _padding_ on the clammy stone beneath her. She grasped the handle to the door, and slid it open enough that she could walk out the door, but not let too much rain inside.

Once outside, she dragged the door shut, and turned to the street, deserted except for a few unfortunate and wet souls.

She began walking, but her foot caught an object in her path. She hadn't even seen it. _Weird_ she thought. When her foot caught on it, she had knocked it over from where it had been standing up with the handle on top.

It was a suitcase. An _old_ suitcase. The kind you pictured in the black and white movies that had been ruined with remakes. Upon further examination, Clary thought it looked like it might be from the 30s or 40s. _What is it doing out here in the rain?_ It was so random, that she became freaked out. Most people in New York couldn't even see the Institute; much less deliver a suitcase to it.

Clary decided that she should go in and tell everyone in the Institute that this suitcase was out here.

"What? You left it there? Clary, have I taught you nothing?" Izzy shrieked from her make up seat and mirror.

This puzzled Clary_. Izzy teaching her, when was that? And when did it apply to creepy suitcases on the Institute's doorstep?_ But she let it go, realizing that conversation was not worth confronting.

"Um… sorry, must have forgot? Oh! Izzy, you are being unrealistic. This doesn't have anything to do with Shadowhunter training. Just go down to the doorstep. I'll bring Jace." Clary left the room; Jace was her next destination.

Together, Clary, Jace, and Izzy stood in the rain. Izzy had arrived last, in a whole new wardrobe at it. She was now safely inside a heavy black cloak. It looked Velvet to Clary's eyes, but that wouldn't make sense then why it repelled water. Then Clary saw that the cuff at Izzy's neck contained a rune etched in, and a word appeared in Clary's mind: _waterproof_. Clary shook her head, and turned back to the pressing matter.

The suitcase was till there on the stoop, only with six eyes trained on it now. It looked innocent, _but that's always what the bad guy wants you to think_, thought Clary.

"What do you both think?' Clary was intimidated by their reaction then. Would they think she was being stupid for over reacting to a harmless suitcase?

"Clary… we should just go on to Tokkie's. Call Simon to join us there" Jace was holding back a smile, maybe even a laugh at her stupidity. Be he suppressed it.

"Ugh, you are such a freak Clary!" Isabelle. Always the most comforting.

Jace and Clary sat on one side of the booth, Izzy and Simon on the other side. Idle conversation, some awkward, but most just random, was criss crossed between the couples, when Izzy had to bring up the unfortunate occasion only moments earlier.

"Looks like you have your very own UFO!" Simon chirped happily to no one in particular.

Clary could only respond with, "A UFO, Simon, is an Unidentified _Flying Object_. Not a creepy unidentified v suitcase."

But Simon must have had this all figured out. "No, it's not a _flying object_, it's a Furniture Object."

"What the hell Simon?" Clary just felt like she was being made fun of now.

"Well, actually, I'm kind of getting freaked out myself. I mean, really why would it be there. It could be anything, but if it was something good from someone we know, then they wouldn't just leave it on the stoop, they would give it to us." Jace pondered this idea out loud, and after everyone was quite.

The words sunk it, and suddenly everyone stood up.

**Ok, so a shorter chapter than I was hoping, but it looked longer on Microsoft. **

**Review My dears, I want to know what you think of this story: awfull, ok, great, lame? If you don't want to tell me that, then tell me who your first kiss was. Mine was a guy named Duncan, but no last names. **

**You have your mission... GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so…um… I don't know. Not much to say right now…**

**Oh! I know what to tell you! I've only ever been in a cab once, and it was when we went on vacation to Washington D.C. and we didn't know that the parking on the side of roads went away at rush hour, so my dad's rental car got towed, and we had to get a cab to go to the lot they kept ticketed cars. Kind of pathetic, but we didn't know. I live in a semi-suburb of a big city, that feels smaller then really is, and the parking meters are all-day/all-night parking spots downtown. Plus if you don't want to use that, then there is a parking garage every other block. **

**I already know what's happening in the last chapter, and I accidentally included half of the second chapter in the first chapter, so this might ramble on, and be short. SORRY!**

**Third-person POV, but mainly Clary**

The race back the institute had been a mixture of limbs running, yelling for a cab, and trying to sit still so as to not freak out the cabby. And then of course there was also Simon asking what exactly what the matter was if it was just a stupid suitcase and Izzy whispering back franticly the little information to give on the situation.

Clary stared out the car window, at the soft raindrops pelting the glass, and wondered idly if this was just a mistake. _Was there really anything to worry about?_ She pushed the thought away, deeming it stupid, and untrue. _This will all be over soon_, she thought,_ we'll deal with it when we get to the Institute. _

Jace, Clary, Isabel, and Simon all stood in the Institute's sanctuary. When they had arrived back at the Institute, they could only think of one place that the suitcase could go that was inside, but not in the Institute. Simon was still tagging along, so he was able to come in too.

They stood there, looking. Not necessarily at the suitcase, but the idiocy of their only idea. Izzy, with all her Shadowhunter training, had said they should tie it to a pillar with blessed metal, because that just might work, the same way it had for Camille. Despite the fact that the suitcase was not a vampire or even a breathing creature for the fact.

But there it was, hanging tied with chain to the pillar, with four anal teens looking at it.

Izzy suddenly sighed, and said this was all just a waste of time, and they might as well go to bed now that it was almost midnight, and the stupid suitcase was being a lame inanimate object, and not doing anything.

Simon parted from the Institute with many goodbyes from Izzy, and finally the parting kiss, then she proceeded up the elevator. Jace and Clary, still not both allowed to spend the night in the Institute parted shortly after, with the promise that she would be there bright and early tomorrow morning to help with the mysterious suitcase.

Clary arrives only five hours later, just before sunrise. She hadn't been able to sleep with the thought of the suitcase running through her head. She went by the sanctuary before heading up in the elevator to wake the sleeping beauties up, and stopped at a standstill with what she saw in the sanctuary.

The suitcase was not longer bound, but simply laying on the floor, and even though that _could _have a reasonable explanation, why it was glowing blue did not.

**Yes, I know, super short, and the next chapter will probably be too, but it's almost over. **

**Please, please, **_**please **_**review.****If you don't want to, then tell me what your parents would've named you had you been born the opposite gender. If I had been a boy, my name would've been Tyler Harrison.**

**Love you all that review! Oh, and sorry for spelling Takie's wrong… (I think I just did it again…) XD**


	3. Chapter 3 final chapter!

**Yes, I realize it has taken an unreasonably long time to update the last chapter, and at first, it was just pure laziness at the end of the school year, but then, I couldn't because I had summer school geometry that took up 8 hours a day (to get ahead), and then the unfortunate death of my father, and since that happened July 5****th****, I haven't had any time really that would have been okay for me to sit down and write out the last chapter. **

**But here we are, finally at the last chapter! I hope you like it!**

The sound of a scream reverberated up to the bedrooms, where Jace and Izzy were woken with a start. Wielding weapons of choice, Jace, his usual knife, and Izzy her golden whip, they both made it down to the sanctuary in seconds, to see a Clary frozen in space, staring at the oddly blue suitcase.

"What the _hell_ is with this thing?" Izzy's shriek was piercing, and both Clary and Jace winced at the sound.

Jace could only mutter under his breath, "that blue light looks familiar…" His voice trailed off, but then the suitcase began to glow brighter.

Jace yanked Clary behind him, and was reaching for Izzy when she darted out of the way. Jace head snapped toward the suitcase, terrorized as he thought that Izzy was going to attack it. But his head was in the wrong direction. Izzy had darted back to the elevator, franticly cursing about her phone, and maybe getting pajamas with pockets. Clary followed Izzy at a run, and Jace turned to find that both were gone, so he sprinted after them.

In the elevator, Izzy was jumping up and down softly, Clary just looked at her, and finally blurted out, "What are you going to get?"

"My phone. I'm calling Alec and Magnus. It _blue _for peat sake! Magnus might know what's going on."

* * *

><p>Magnus's voice rang through the room on speaker phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Magnus? Oh! We have a _huge_ question for you!"

"How are you?"

"Um, we are freaking out but-"

"Oh! That's great! But sadly, you just fell for my voicemail, so please leave a message at the moo." _Moooo_

"What the…" Izzy sputtered with annoyance.

* * *

><p>Once again, the three teenagers were standing in the sanctuary, staring at the glowing blue suitcase. After a few minute of just staring, Jace walked up to it, and picked it up by the handle.<p>

Suddenly, the clasp holding it closed broke open, and a dozen broken snow globes spilled out onto the floor along with a water soaked note. Jace bent down to pick up the note, and managed to read the pencil marks.

Dear darlings,

I bought these for you during our travels, and I hope you love them! My favorite is the Paris one.

With much, but not much, love, Magnus and Alec

"What the _hell_?" All three of them blurted at once.

**I hope you loved the ending! I know I did. **

**Reviews are always loved, even if it's hate-mail. So review! XD**


End file.
